Karate Kick It Up
by NickkyA123
Summary: Logan is Jack. Jack is Logan. Hes Jack when he's with his mom. Logan when he's with his dad. Its like he lived two completly different lives, until one very important aspect from each side of his duo life cross paths, which causes everything to come crashing down.
1. Prologue

(Logan/Jack POV)

"What no!? Who do you think you are? Jack and I are pretty much going out, and pretty much have for 2 years!"

"First of all his name is Logan, and if you were so close you'd know that. Anyways _Logan_ and I are practically going out. We've been on dates and even kissed each other 3 times, even if they were all on the cheek!"

Two girl's faces are beet red and they look like they want to slit each other's throats. I just sigh, how did we I get to this point. Oh ya, I remember.


	2. Like A Slap Across The Face

(Jack POV)

"Jack!" Kim calls while running after me.

"Yeah?" I turn around.

She stops and is now standing a few inches away from me. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I- _we_ are going to miss you at the dojo. And don't tell anyone but I caught Rudy crying in his office this morning." We both smile and laugh.

"You guys act like I'm never coming back, I'm just moving for six months. My dad wants me to be there for the wedding and meet his _new family._" I say that with disgust. I don't wanna go. He made his choice to leave my mom and move to a new state. And he doesn't contact me once until he says I'm coming to Chicago for this wedding whether I like it or not. The nerve of the man who claims he's my dad.

I can't believe he's making me leave the perfect life I have here. I have perfect family and friends, and a perfect sensei, and I'm going to miss the most important karate tournament for this trip. Ugh, annoyed doesn't even begin to describe what I feel.

"A lot on your mind?" Kim ask with a wry smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I mumble while scratching the back of my neck. Ugh, nervous habit.

"I'm really going to miss you," Kim says while enveloping me in a tight hug. I hug her back and we don't let go until my mom puts her hand on my shoulder. I tell Kim goodbye and then say goodbye to my other friends, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Milton cries when he tells me goodbye because he's scared the Black Dragons are going to beat him up every day.

Unfortunately, he's probably right, but I don't tell him that. Instead I say something along the lines of Kim will protect you. Then I get into the car with my mom and she starts to drive to the airport. Me and my friend's wave to each other until we are out of sight but I still wave anyways. This is going to be a long trip.

(Kims POV)

When Jack's mom's car is out of sight I can't help but burst into tears. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy do to, but mine mean much more.

"Im sure going to miss him," Jerry says. We all nod in agreement.

"Yeah, Kim's going to miss her first love," Rudy says with a snicker.

"What?!" I say almost choking on air. They all start laughing and I feel my face flush.

"Come on Kim, everyone knows," Eddie says. Oh no, Jack knows? "Well, except Jack." He finishes. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god, if he knew things would be so awkward.

"He is _not_ my first love!" I shout.

"So he's your second?" Milton asks.

"No!" I'm yelling now, "He's not my _love_ at all!" And I through my arms up in frustration. They all burst out laughing, and I feel my face flush again. This time from anger.

"You know what? I'm done with you people. I hope the Black Dragons kick your ass!" I shout and they all stare at me.

"And you know what? I think I'm going to rejoin them. The only reason Bobbi Wasabi was even remotely good was because of Jack, and he's gone. And you guys know I'm not a loser, so forget you all…. Oh! And peace out suckers!" I say as I storm off. There all dead silent and I can feel their eyes on me as I walk away.

I can't believe it. I just lost all my friends, and the worst part is. I did love Jack. No! Scratch that. _Do_ love Jack. But it doesn't matter because he's gone now and I've lost everyone…. Well not everyone.

(Cece POV)

I'm. So. Freaken. Mad. Ugh, I just can't take this. First my mom comes home one night from her anniversary dinner out with Jeremy, and announces she's engaged. To the man I hate. And then she says his son Logan Jack Hunter is coming to stay with us in our already crowded apartment. Hmmm… now that I think about it I can just stay with Rocky, like, for the rest of my life.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rocky says while coming in my apartment through the fire escape as if on cue.

"Rocky!" I say flashing her one of my award winning smiles. She immediately knows something's wrong.

"Cece…" She says and puts her hands on her hips.

"Fine…" I say while rolling my eyes and I tell her everything.

"Oh Cece…" She says while pulling me into a hug. I smile, she is just so supportive.

"Just one question," Rocky says.

"Ask away!" I say in a sarcastic voice.

"Is Logan cute?" There's dead silence and they you hear a _slap._ And yes, that's the sound of me hitting her across the face.


	3. Meet the family

(Logan/Jack POV)

"Son welcome to Chicago!"

"Whatever dad," I say while handing him my luggage. I mean come on, he can't think I would be happy to see him.

"I can't wait for you to meet your new family!" My dad continues, "There's Georgia, my fiancé, Flynn, her son who's around 9 or 10, and Cece, she is your age and she is very pretty."

Why would my dad tell me she is pretty? It's not like I can date he. "They sound interesting." I say plainly. We get into the cab and it takes up through Chicago to an apartment complex. SO that's going to be five of us living in an apartment. Smart dad.

"Apartments?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know it's not what you're used to but after the wedding were moving into a real house. We have one picked out it has four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and its two-stories with a pool, and it's not too far from the school-"

"Dad, that's nice and all, but im only going to be here for 6 months," I say as we get out of the cab and examine the complex. And there's a pizza place under it, wtf?

"What?" my dad says, "Your mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're staying with me during the school year and then you go back during the summer. This is how its going to be until you graduate."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. "What!? She only said for 6 moths what about my friends and my karate and-"

"They have a nice dojo and karate class here. Cece's friend took lessons there a while back. Now that I think about it she's starting to take lessons again, maybe you can make a new friend?"

"Dad, don't you think it would be weird if I became friends with _her_ friends?"

"I don't see why it would be?" my dad said and then stopped in front of a door. "This is it," he said. I sighed. As of right now my life sucks.

He pulled out a key and opened the door. Inside was a woman who had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a police uniform. I assume this is Georgia. Sitting on the couch is a redhead with a very… fashionable outfit on. I guess that's Cece and the little brunette boy next to her if Flynn.

"Hi, im Georgia nice to meet you!" The officer said and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hi I'm Logan," I said.

"Yes I heard so much about you," She smiled. You will be rooming with Flynn until after the wedding when we move into our house."

"Yes, my dad told me about that." I said with a forced smile.

"Im Flynn," The little boy said and walked over to shake my hand. "I like to ride bikes, play video games, occasionally skate, and play tuba."

"You skate?" I asked.

"Yes, but I actually kinda suck…" he admitted.

"Well im an extreme skater, I was planning on going to concussion hill. I hear that its one of the best skate parks in the country. You should come with."

"Really?!" Flynn squeaked, "I was never good enough to get in, that would be awesome if I could come with you!"

"Cool little buddy," I said and gave him a fist bump.

"I like him," Flynn said to Cece with a smile. She rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't want me here as much as I didn't want to be here. But I had to admit, Flynn seemed pretty cool.

"I am Cece," she said to me with her arms crossed.

"I'm Logan," I said. I already didn't like her she seemed so stuck up and selfish.

"Hey, hey, hey," I herd. We all turned to look at the fire escape and a dark girl with chocolate brown hair came in. She was hot! Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

"Oh sorry to interrupt," She said with a blush.

(Cece POV)

"Rocky!" I squealed and ran over to her. I leaped onto her and gave her a hug.

"You're not interrupting you just saved me!" I whispered onto her ear. I heard her giggle and she said, "Cece he doesn't look so bad, plus he's cute."

"Rocky!" I said. And I guess I said that a little too loud because everyone looked over at us. "Where did you get those shoes!" I said.

"Wow Cece, shoes? Good cover." She said to me sarcastically. I punched her in the arm.

(Rocky POV)

"Im Logan," A brunette haired boy with chocolate brown eyes said and had his hand sticking out.

"Im Rocky," I said and shook his hand. He smiled at me and I blushed. Well, what can I say, he's hot.

Cece looked at me with pleading eyes and I could tell she wanted me to rescue her from this situation.

"Um, Mrs. Jones, me and Cece have to go to the Shake It Up studio and rehearse for the dance this Saturday. That's why I came down here, im sorry to interrupt but Gary is going to be mad if were late."

"Ok, maybe you can take Logan with you. Then he can get to know you better, Cece," Mrs Jones said while looking at her daughter. Oh crap.

"Actually, Gary doesn't allow anyone to be there during rehearsals he wants the dances to be a surprise." I said.

"Well ok then," Georgia said, "Have fun girls,"

"We will!" Cece said and practically ran out the door.

"Bye, nice meeting you again Logan," I said and sprinted out the door after Cece.

(Kims POV)

"Hey Frank," I said as I walked into the black dragons dojo.

"Hey Kim!" He said excited to see me. At the mention on my name all my former karate partners turned to look at me. They all greeted me with hugs and were happy to see me. It seemed everyone was glad to have me back at the Dojo except for Sensei Ty.

"Well, well, well, look who's back," The sensei said while circling around me, "Finally realized that dojo was full of losers and decided to come back to the winners side?"

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Well," Sensei Ty said while scratching his chin, "You will of course have to try out."

"What?" I said, "Im the only one ever before to do those tryouts perfectly. You've accepted me before why can't you just let me back in?" I asked.

"That's not the way things work here Kimmy" Sensei said, "You know that."

I just nodded. I did know that. I waited for them to set up the equipment for the tryouts and completed them.

After I was done Sensei TY said, "You've fallen a little behind, probably thanks to the other Dojo, but you are still a great fighter. Welcome back."

"Thank you Sensei," I said with a bow. Everyone started clapping for me.

"Welcome home," Frank said. Psh, this sure doesn't feel like home. I looked out the window and saw the bobbi wasabi sign above the front entrance to the dojo, and my heart sank. I really miss that place.

(Rocky POV)

"Cece what are we going to do, we have about two hours to kill?" I asked.

"I actually just got a text from Tinka. She wants to meet me to discuss plans on our new clothing line were going to design for our store. Catcha later Rocks!" Cece said and then skipped down the street.

Awesome im here by myself, I rescue her and this is the thanks I get. I guess I could go into Crustys and talk to Deuce. I walk into Crustys and go up to the counter.

"Hey Rocky, whats up?!" Deuce asks. We start talking for a little while and I help him plan his date with Dina. Then something catches my eye. I look over and see Logan coming in from the stairs.

"Shit!" I say.

"Is everything alright?" Deuce asks.

"No that's Cece's new stepbrother and I said we were going to a dance rehearsal to get her out of an awkward situation with him and I just can't let him see me!" I tell him but im too late. Logan looks at me and then starts walking over.

"Im going to leave you two to do whatever the heck you're going to do," Deuce says and then walks away to go clean some tables.

"Thanks Deuce," I whisper to myself as Logan approaches.

"Arent you and Cece supposed to be at a rehearsal?" He asks as he sits on the stool next to me. "Where is she anyways?"

"Well," I say, "She is at the studio and I came here to pick up the pizza. We always send someone out to get food during rehearsals. Dancing makes us hungry." I congratulate myself on coming up with a good lye so fast.

"Oh," Logan says while playing with a napkin. "I don't think she likes me too much."

"Cece? Oh she just doesn't do to well with first impressions."

"You don't have to lie," He says, "It's all good though."

"I can tell you don't really like her either," I say.

"That obvious?" He says with a smile.

"I can also tell you don't really want to be here," I add.

"Well," Logan says, "It's just my dad hasn't talked to me for so long, and then he drags me here out of the blue. I just, miss my old friends."

"Well," I say leaning in closer, "Maybe you can make some new friends." Then I grabbed a random pizza box for the supposed lunch I was supposed to be picking up and then turned and walked out.

(Logan POV)

I watches Rocky walk out with a smile. Was she flirting with me? I don't know but whatever it was I liked it. I know she is Cece's best friend but I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. I think I might _like_ her. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Kim. _Kim._

I really missed her. I probably missed her the most because I may have a huge crush on her. I opened the text and it read 'Hey Jack! How's it going? I miss you, I cant wait for 6 months!'

My heart sank. I didn't want to tell her I wouldn't be back for longer than we thought so I decided not to text her back just yet. Then Rocky popped back into my mind. I bet I didn't even like her I was just attracted to her; I mean Kim is the one I like. I've known her for so long.

"Jack is that you?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I flinched. Only people from California called me that. Who would call me that here? I turned around to come face to face with Truman.


End file.
